Accidently On Purpose
by xwittychickx
Summary: A small one-shot for a slightly different ending to RE0, because we all know it should have ended with a kiss - BillyxRebecca pairing


**Authors Note:**** This is just a little one-shot I felt like doing. Pretty much just my take on the ending to RE0; I know it's not an original idea, but I sort of felt obligated to write a BillyxRebecca fic. My other one-shot has LeonxClaire, while my multi-chapter fic has hints of ChrisxJill, and yet somehow I have nothing for my all time favorite pairing? What's wrong with me! xD **

**As a side note, the title is a quote from one of my favorite TV shows. If anyone can name what show it is, a cookie for you. :3**

**Disclaimer:** **All things associated with Resident Evil belong to Capcom, not me. I just own this story.**

Rebecca let out a small sigh as the gentle breeze pushed on her face, the sweat on her forehead making the cool air feel all the more comforting. She dreaded what she was about to say; after running through a zombie infested train, an old training facility, and an underground Umbrella lab, one easily grew attached to their companion through this sort of nightmare.

Allowing herself to glance at the man standing beside her, she forced herself to say the very thing she wanted to do the least. "I guess it's time to say goodbye."

Now that she knew the truth about Billy's past, Rebecca felt as if it was her duty to grant him his freedom. After all she owed it to him for all the times he saved her butt time and time again. In order to give him the one thing he truly deserves, Rebecca realized that she had to declare him dead. The only way she could do that was to have some kind of proof, like his dog tags.

In the back of her mind, Rebecca's little voice called out to her, _Yeah you say that's why you want the tags, but you know the real truth: you want something to remember him by. You sure have it bad Becky._

Shaking her head as if to rid of the thought, Rebecca frowned slightly as something else occurred to her. If she had Billy's tags, what would he have to remember her by? It's not that she thought Billy would want something in return, but Rebecca just didn't want him to forget about her too easily.

Mentally checking over all the items on her, Rebecca realized she had nothing special to give him in return. _Not unless I give him my chocker, but I think he might find that a little awkward to hold on to. It is pink after all._

A small smirk crept onto the young medic's lips when a mischievous idea came to her mind. Making her way over to Billy, Rebecca lifted her hand to the silver chain that hung from his neck, a reminder of things that never should have happened.

As soon as her lithe fingers wrapped around the cool material, Rebecca gave a hard tug downwards. The force of the pull wasn't hard enough to break the chain, but it did cause it to unclasp. Completely caught off guard by the act, Billy's neck was brought down as well, causing his lips to crash onto Rebecca's ungracefully.

After a few moments staying in this position, Rebecca backed away. As if nothing had happened she clasped the chain around her own neck and gave Billy a small smile. "Officially Lt. Billy Coen is dead."

Still slightly dazed from the kiss, Billy tried his best to make a joke about the situation. "Yeah I'm just a zombie now."

Before leaving, Rebecca wanted to do one final thing: give Billy the respect he deserved. Raising her hand to her forehead, Rebecca stayed in her salute, smiling as she saw Billy do the same thing.

Looking into his eyes, it was so tempting to just stay with the fugitive, but she knew she had to reach the mansion where her teammates waited.

Turning around slowly, Rebecca made her way down a path she hoped would lead to her next destination. Once Billy was out of sight, Rebecca moved her hand towards her lips, not believing that her plan actually worked. _I kissed Billy! ...But I'll never see him again._

Thinking this, Rebecca couldn't help but feel tears starting to build up. Not wanting her friends to know she was crying, especially since she was sure what kind of questions they would ask, the kind that are better left unanswered, Rebecca quickly whipped away the droplets of water.

It was too late to turn around, so Rebecca took a deep, shaky breath before continuing on into the dark woods that seemed to stretch on for miles; the eeriness of it was slightly unnerving. Pushing Billy out of her mind, Rebecca gripped her handgun just in case, hoping she would find her fellow comrades soon enough.


End file.
